


Can you pick me up?

by osseous_matter



Category: Marvel (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Good Loki (Marvel), avenger!loki, lazy writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osseous_matter/pseuds/osseous_matter
Summary: Lazy piece of writing, but have it I guess.Loki needs someone to pick them up because they got hurt.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60
Collections: Good Guy Loki, Loki





	Can you pick me up?

They hurt. That’s all they could really tell. They hurt and there was blood on their hands. Phone. They need a phone. They need to call someone to come and get them. They couldn’t get home on their own. The phone booth, across the street. They were pretty sure there was one there.

Gasping with nearly every step they took, they limped across the quiet street. It was nearly four in the morning, but they wouldn’t know that. A lamp flickered lightly, giving next to no light over the small pay phone. A pay phone. That’s a problem. They leaned heavily against the small stand, and with a shuddering breath, straightened their back and closed their eyes. It was hard to breath. They steeled themself as they reached out. A quarter in the machine. Green wisps of magic extended from their fingertips and slid into the pay phone, retrieving one of the quarters and pulling it out of the contraption. All so they could put it back in through the slot and make a call.

With shaking fingers, they were shaking more now, they slowly punched in the number.

****

It was late. Or early. Tony supposed it would depend on who you asked. With an exasperated sigh he put down his tools and looked up at the ceiling, “Friday, if you’re just going to let it keep ringing, you might as well put the call through. No need to wake everyone up.”

“As you wish, sir,” came the A.I.’s calm response. Tony gave a small laugh at that.

When the call was answered, the first thing he could hear was the heavy panting. That couldn’t be good, “Hello? Who is this?” he asked carefully.

“Stark?” the voice was weak and quiet. Most of all, it was filled with pain.

“Yeah, it’s me,” this interaction made his gut twist into a knot.

“I-It’s uh, Loki. I answered a call about a robbery a few hours ago and-” they gasped as a wave of pain piled into their side, making it difficult to think and even more difficult to speak, “And… and I need someone to get me.”

The millionaire was already on his feet, “Alright, Reindeer Games, hold tight. I’ll be right over,” he looked at the ceiling again as he made his way across his lab, “Friday, track the call and put the coordinates in my suit,” the robot voice responded, but Tony wasn’t listening to it, “Loki, do you want me to wake up your brother?”

Silence filled the air. It sat heavily at the forefront of Stark’s mind. This really couldn’t be good. Fortunately, before he could ask again, the goddling answer with a small whisper, “yes.”

“I’m on it, boss,” Friday’s voice sounded immediately.

The knot in Tony’s stomach seemed to be moving up as he got into the famous Iron-Man suit, “Alright, we’ll be right there, Lokes. Just sit tight and we’ll be right there.”

“Thor left the building, sir,” Stark hated how little personality Friday had. It never helped to calm his nerves.

With their brother already flying ahead, Tony shot into the sky. He was going to fix this. He had to.

****

They didn’t look great. That was probably an understatement, but that’s the only thought that seemed to surface in Tony’s mind. He landed on the curbside, and just froze for a moment. There was a lot to take in. A lot of blood.

Thor was already at his sibling’s side. He obviously wanted to pick them up, carry them to safely, just make it better. It made him look like a kicked puppy.His hand hovered over their arm, afraid to make contact in case that just hurt them further. It was hard to tell where any injuries actually were, their entire person seemed to be soaked in blood. 

Seeing Loki bleed was odd. Everyone seemed to forget that they were actually a Frost Giant. It made it more prominent when they were upset or hurt because they didn’t bleed red. They didn’t have any human color of skin. He got why the person was so conscious about it.

Tony finally got himself out of his head, and walked over to the two, “I can get a car over here or something and we can take them back that way.”

Thor didn’t take his eyes off his sibling, “Very well,” his voice was small. It was unnerving to listen to.

As much as the billionaire hated Friday, he’s glad she’s around in moments like this, “The Quinjet is on its way, boss.”

Tony sighed and lifted his faceplate. He sat next to the limp body procured up against a pay phone and just… stared. 

Loki was going to be fine. They always were. He was going to fix this.

****

It was too bright. She could tell that without opening her eyes. She always found it peaceful when her eyelids were turned into an amber shielding instead of some void of darkness. Still, she wanted to get up, to look around. Partly to make sure she was safe, mostly to talk to her brother. Thor always worried too much.

Slowly, she blinked her eyes open. There was a small moment of time before she could see anything past the damned sun shining brightly through the window, but when she blinked the light from her eyes she saw Tony at her bedside. That was a nice surprise.

“Thank you,” Norns, her voice sound dreadful, but it did the trick. Stark turned his head so fast, he probably got whiplash.

A smile appeared on his face in an instant though, “Welcome back to the world of the living, Lokes.”

Well that wasn’t good, “Did I die?”

The man laughed slightly, it sounded a bit more like a sight, “God, no. I don’t think Thor would’ve left your side to go take a piss.”

“That sounds about right,” she sighed in return. There was a small pause before, “Where is he, but the way?”

“I made him go take a nap in an actual bed.”

“Well,” it was Loki’s turn to laugh, “thank you again, Stark.”


End file.
